Totally Spies: Totally Back!
Totally Spies: Totally Back (or simply Totally Back) is the first live action adaptation of the famous cartoon Totally Spies! . 'Plot' A couple of years after the series finale, Sam, Clover and Alex have moved on with their lifes. Sam is an intern in a hospital, Alex is a well-known sports player and Clover owns a clothing line. Mandy moved on with her life as well – she is now a model; as well as Jerry – who’s retired. WOOHP has closed and life has took its course, until the moment masked guys try to kill the girls. They survive and get together to talk about what happened, when they accidentally spot the same masked guys trying to kill Mandy (who was briefly as spy). They manage to save her life and decide it’s time to call Jerry. Once they are reunited with their old boss, after some quick research, they find out that all of WOOHPs old criminals were released by “Mr. X” on the series finale, which still doesn’t seem to be important because Jerry’s machine was supposed to have eliminated all evil on earth. Meanwhile, on L.A.M.O.S. headquarter, we see that they are all together and all still evil. It is revealed that once L.A.M.O.S. got together, Terrence managed to sneak them into outer space. That way, Jerry’s machine had no effect on him. Once they got back, they started working on their plan of world domination – which should be easy, as long as they get rid of the people who could ruin their plans. It is also revealed that Fabu has joined them., and that they have a big supply of the Evil gene. During another attack, the girls manage to capture one of the villain’s handyman, who tells them everything. Once they find out about this security break, L.A.M.O.S start to think about a way of fixing it, when it hit them – everything would have been different if there wasn’t for Sam, Clover and Alex. As a matter of fact, they would have probably ruled the world if it wasn’t for those spies. So Boogie Gus is the one to say what everyone was thinking: “why don’t we just go back in time and kill them?”. Everybody agrees that this is an awesome idea – except for Tim Scam, who –as an old WOOHP agent – just knows it can’t work. By killing the spies in the past they would not only erase the girls, they would also erase themselves. That would change the whole timeline, and could start a butterfly effect that could literally endanger the universe. But no one will hear him, so he does the one thing he can: he goes after Jerry. Once he tells them about it, Jerry decides to send the girls back to save their own lives – and Tim offer to stay in the present and help Jerry defeat Terrence. They momentarily make peace. Mandy goes with them because she clearly is also a target. In the past, the girls join their high school selves to fight Fabu, Helga, Myrna and Boogie once again. They manage to save their lives and bring the rest of L.A.M.O.S. back to the present where they should be arrested. But before being arrested, Terrence manages to spread the Evil gene once again, and now WOOHP needs to be re-opened. Jerry thinks he’s too old for that, to which the Girls reply that they could take over WOOHP if it’s okay by him. Jerry agrees, and the girls return to WOOHP, this time as the new co-bosses. Mandy offers to join them, and they decide they might need her. Tim manages to escape, promising he’ll see the girls soon. In the last scene, Sam, Clover and Alex arrive at Beverly Hills High, looking for new talents. Cast *Megan Fox as Mandy *Emma Stone as Sam *Kristen Bell as Clover *Rihanna as Alex *Christopher Meloni as Jerry *Elizabeth Gillies as young!Mandy *Demi Lovato as young!Sam *Jannette McCurdy as young!Clover *KeKe Palmer as young!Alex *Johnny Depp as Fabu *George Clooney as Terrence *Ian Somerhalder as Tim Scam *Meryl Streep as Helga Von Guggen *Kathleen Turner as Myrna Beesbottom *Eddie Murphy as Boogie Gus